A broken soul
by SilverDruidess
Summary: The death of the mutant known as Wolverine left the X-Men broken, but one girl suffered more than the others. With the help of a good friend she recovers and discovers other ways.
1. Chapter 1

The years had changed everyone. They all had gone through a lot of changes, had experienced good but also painful things. Life had changed for all of the X-Men, but a loss had struck them all more than just a bit. They all dealt with pain in many different ways. But there was one person who had suffered more from that loss than anyone else. Laura had been united with her genetic template Logan and they had grown as close as father and daughter could. He had become the father the damaged and weaponized girl needed. Only to then have him ripped out of her life and with him gone, she slowly began to break. She lost trust in the ones she used to call friends and ran from them. People tried to convince her to return, but she always slipped through their fingers. More and more the signature traits of Logan seemed to show in her until she even began to mercilessly hunt down Sabretooth. It got worse with every week that passed and people began to worry about her, but also to fear her. There was only one man who didn t seem to be afraid of the young girl. Laura was still so young, had been through so much, got help, only to be broken again once her father figure was gone. Hank felt deeply for the girl, had seen her rage and pain so many times and it pained him to know that she was suffering so much from the loss. He knew that she had always believed that he was the only one who kept her strong. And when she suddenly vanished, he began to track her down all by himself. While he knew that the others would help, he felt like he needed to do this alone to really help her. One single person would be able to reach out to her, but if there would be more, she would run again. She didn t need a family or friends now. She needed a father and while Hank would never try to replace Logan, he would do whatever he could to help her return to her calmer, more peaceful self they had grown to love, wanted to show her once again that she was more than a weapon.

Laura had strayed away to the Canadian Wilds, once again searching the connection with Logan. She felt lost, broken and didn t know what else to do. In her attempts to seek peace, she had found her way to an old cabin that belonged to Logan. It had become her home and she mostly stayed there, trying to keep away from everyone else. Meanwhile Hank had spent his days and nights looking for the troubled young woman and once he had found her, he immediately headed out towards the Canadian Rockies. He landed far enough away from the cabin he already knew from so many troubles with Logan. Of course she would seek the safety of a familiar place to keep her grounded, a place she bonded with. Stepping out of the jet, he looked around, his eyes searching the area. Just when he had landed, she had left the cabin and stood on the cliff behind it. A small but sad smile showed on his lips when Hank saw the young woman. The years had really changed the little girl and she had matured into a beautiful young woman, a woman Logan would be proud of. A soft sigh escaped her lips while Laura stood at the cliff, a soft breeze playing with her long, raven black hair. Her sharp claws where showing, reflecting the sunlight while she just seemed to stare of into the distance. But he wasn t so foolish to think that she wouldn t know that he was there. He knew she could smell him and if he would make a wrong move, she would attack. Hank slowly approached her, closing in, but still keeping his distance. "What do you want from me?" The cold and rather harsh voice of the young woman rang in his ears and for a moment he had to remind himself that she was no scared kid anymore. She was a grown woman, yet so damaged. But that damage made her even more dangerous. "Laura. I have just come to talk to you." Hank tried to approach her as calmly as possible, carefully choosing his words. "There is nothing to talk about. Leave." Laura hissed, still not turning to face him and he let out a sigh. "Rage and pain are still consuming you. I do not blame you for your emotions. I just came to offer you my help." "I am no helpless child anymore. I ve grown." "That you have and he would be proud." Slowly turning around, she finally looked at him when she heard his words. Well, he was right, but thinking of it hurt. And maybe it was even good that he was here now. Maybe he could really help. Hank carefully stepped a bit closer, still holding out his hand towards her. "We all went through a lot of pain. But going through it alone is always the worst. Allow me to help you." For a moment Laura just stared at him, seeming unsure how to react while different emotions flickered over her face. Then she suddenly dashed towards him. He expected an attack, but then he suddenly felt her arms around him while she pressed her face in his fur, tears streaming down her cheeks when she finally allowed herself to let her emotions flow freely again. That caught him by surprise, but he wrapped one strong arm around her, allowing her to let out all the tears she had been holding back for so long.

Just remaining silent, he held her in his strong arms, one hand stroking over her hair in a calming manner. While they just stood there in silence, the wind grew stronger, ruffling his fur and moving her hair in the wind. Laura's body trembled in his arms, slender fingers gripping his fur more tightly while she cried. "I...I just miss him so much..." She muttered, her voice muffled by his fur. Letting out a sigh, Hank stroked through her hair and just held her for as long as she needed it. "I know...we all do. But we can not let it consume us." Now taking a closer look at her, he saw how the time had really changed her. She was skinny, too skinny and he could see and also feel her ribcage. Apparently she barely ate and she looked sick. Was she starving herself to death to follow after the man who had been her one and only father? Hank really hoped it wasn t the case. Without saying something, he suddenly lifted her up and walked over to the cabin. "Put me down..." Laura grumbled, trying to fight him, but she didn t really seem to have the strength in her to really resist that fight. Inside the cabin, he set her down on the bed and brushed a few strands of her hair behind one ear. "Pain is never easy to overcome and I know it only tortures more when there is no help." When she was set down on her bed, she sighed and curled up, shivering a little. "I...never felt this way before..." Laura bit her lower lip and stared at her hands. "Why does it feel like I m being torn apart?" Letting out a sigh, Hank sat down on the ege of the bed, gently stroking through her hair. "He was the first you really trusted and to you he was your father. It is only natural that you feel this way." He spoke with his calm voice, carefully pulling the covers over her to keep her warm. Looking up at him, she just let it all happen before snuggling into him. "I...don t like it." "I can not fully take the pain from you, but I will be here for you." With that he slowly pulled away from her and walked into the small kitchen, starting to cook some water and preparing something to eat for her. The time while he cooked passed by without any words being spoken between the two. And once he was done, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge again. Laura slowly moved to sit up a little, but only stared at the noodle soup he had made her. "I...am not hungry..." She muttered and looked aside. Hank carefully reached out, grabbing her chin to make her face him. "You need to eat. Would your father be proud of you if you starve yourself to death?" The girl remained silent for a moment, playing with a few strands of her hair. "I...guess not..." Hank nodded and filled a spoon with soup before holding it out to her. "Exactly. And now give it at least a try?" Hesitating a bit, she nodded and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the spoon, swallowing the soup. For a while she tasted it, nibbled on the meat chunks and noodles before letting go of the spoon. "You...you are a great cook." She showed him a small, yet still very sad smile. "Thank you for...coming after me." He smiled a bit at her and gently ruffled her hair. "We are all a family and a family takes care of every member." There weren t many words needed and Laura finally realized that it really was easier to overcome such pain with help. Hank stayed with her in the cabin, nursing her back to physical and mental health as good as it was possible, making sure that she would feel better again.

Time passed by and even though it took her a long time to get over the pain of losing her father, she eventually healed and when she felt better and ready for it, she followed Hank back to the X-Men and stood by their side in battle again, taking up the mantle of Wolverine as her legacy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things had gone quite well after Laura had finally recovered and returned to the team. Hank was more than relieved to finally have the young woman with the group again. She had been so broken and sad, but she was so happy now again. Not as happy as others, but she had always been different and he enjoyed that about her. Laura was a sweet girl in her own way. On one day she had just come out of training when she suddenly entered Hank's lab. When he heard the door open, he seemed a bit surprised to see Laura there in just the short pants and a sports bra, leaning against the door frame. "Laura, I didn t expect you to show up here today."

Laura laughed and slipped into the room with a smile, the door sliding closed behind her again. "I just figured I could come by and say thank you for...being there for me." Hank rubbed the back of his neck a little. "I just did what everyone would do for a family member." Meanwhile Laura had already moved dangerously close and he did have to admit that she looked amazing. Her slender fingers gently trailed over his arm, down to his side and even though he was distracted by that, he felt something touch his crotch, noticing that her hand had gripped him there, slowly rubbing his length. Before he could say something, she leaned in and passionately kissed him. All that caught the gentle and caring man by surprise and what surprised him even more was the fact that he actually enjoyed to feel her hands and lips. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close while she continued to stroke him.

Their kiss grew more passionate and he could smell her arousal while feeling his own arousal grow, almost painfully straining his pants. No more words were needed and he lifted her up, pulling her pants and panties down in the process. His thick tip began to prod against her tight little hole and when he began to slip into her wet folds, he let out a low grunt of enjoyment and Laura let out a sweet moan of pleasure. It took only a few seconds for them to adjust to each other and he began to thrust deep into her, her hips moving in sync with his while he picked up the pace with every thrust. But then she suddenly stopped and pulled away from him as he had almost reached his release. Hank arched a brow at her and watched her when she slowly slipped down on her knees. Slender fingers gripped his length and her lips slowly wrapped around him as she began to suck on him while her tongue grazed around his tip. A louder moan escaped him and he felt his cock twitch as he was getting even closer to his release. With a dark grunt to keep himself from moaning too loud, he released a hot wave of his seed in her throat while she swallowed it all. A sweet smile showed on her lips while she looked up at him, licking the rest of his cum from her lips. 


End file.
